James Sirius Potter también cela
by HPLilius
Summary: Soy James Potter y tengo un pequeño problema. Debo luchar, pelear, sacrificar, sufrir por mi pequeña hermana; Lily Luna Potter. ¿A qué me enfrento?a los malditos imbéciles y sus hormonas. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir parecida a mí? De todos modos, así de guapa no me llega ni a los talones. •OS•


**James Sirius Potter también cela.**

Un morocho de ojos claros miraba por la ventada de la habitación que compartía con demás chicos de su casa. Nubes blancas, cielo celeste, sol demoledor, muy poco viento, chicas bonitas, amigos suyos, conquistas suyas, su hermano, su hermana…

Guapo, inteligente, poderoso, popular, deseado, talentoso, habilidoso. Todo eso y más era James Potter. Ninguna dificultad en su vida, no señor.

Oh, bueno, tal vez una sí; su pequeña hermana.

Las manos agarraron con brutalidad la capa negra que yacía sobre su cama. Sus amigos lo miraron atentos, y no dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que él, colérico, salió de allí.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras. La sala estaba vacía, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y con los ojos chispeantes apresuró su caminata.

Muchas suspiraban al verlo, lo trataban como un Dios Griego. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo, así de alto y con esa contextura ninguna chica se resistía él; el deseado Potter. Una chica morena le saludo, el le devolvió el saludo. ¿Dónde la había visto? De seguro era de unas de esas chicas del sábado a la noche.

Luego de más suspiros, miradas lasviscas, saludo de amigos, envidia y más envidia llegó por fin afuera, al hermoso patio del gran castillo.

Hogwarts. A pesar de haber estado hace más de cinco años allí, aún no se acostumbraba a su belleza y grandeza. Miles de historias reinaba por allí, historias en las que su valiente padre y su hermosa madre eran protagonistas, más algunos de sus amigos y parientes. Era increíble pensar que todo aquello tuvo que ser defendido por sus familiares, y el saber que lo lograron era una refrescada de orgullo y felicidad.

Más saludos eran necesarios, todo el colegio lo conocía. Vio a su hermano, Albus, un chico tan guapo como él, talentoso, inteligente, pero menos carismático. Claro que cuando uno lo conocía se asombraba, Albus parecía ser serio, recto, duro y muy poco amistoso. Pero era todo lo contrario, en el fondo era tan extrovertido y amigable como James. Albus reía junto con dos chicos más, el platinado Malfoy y el morocho Zabini.

Continuó con su majestuoso andar, tan vigilado por todas las mujeres en ese lugar. Sonrió a un grupo histérico de rubias que lo miraban como si en cualquier momento le saltarían en sima, lo llenen de besos y le arranquen la ropa. James no tenía ningún problema en que eso pasara, excepto una.

Y aquel pequeño problema estaba en su vista, fijamente.

Su hermana, pequeña y de 16 años. ¿Pequeña? ¡Lo único que tenía de pequeña era la altura! Porque vaya que lo demás tenía otras cualidades.

- ¡Lily! – gritó James, llamando más vistas en él que antes. La pequeña Lily Potter se dio vuelta, deslumbrando belleza. – Pequeña insolente – maldijo, al ver como volvía a darle la espalda.

Se acercó con rapidez a ella. Las amigas que no eran nada feas suspiraron al verlo tan cerca, y su hermana se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres James? – dijo ella. Su voz cruda y recta, tan parecida a su madre. Lily podía ser a veces un copito de dulzura, y antes una leona ruda.

- ¡Ponte esto! – gritó, dándole la enorme capa negra de colores rojos. - ¿Qué haces vestida así?

La pequeña tenía una camisa ajustada, desabrochada en algunos botones y unos pantalones de jean ni muy ajustados ni muy holgados. Ella arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No debes andar vestida así, eres una niña – siseó, con los dientes apretados. Mierda, desde que su hermana había empezado a cursar tercero James tubo que vigilarla. Es que se había vuelto en una joven con más curvas que cuadros en Hogwarts. Se parecía su madre. "Pobre papá, debe haber sufrido".

- Tengo 16 – dijo ella, sonriendo como ella solo lo hacía; levantando las comisuras de los labios, herencia de Ginny Weasley.

- Y yo 18, que alegría – ironizó – Pontela, ahora.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la clara mirada, sus ojos celestes como cielo parecía estar prendidos en malicia. Agarró la capa.

- Esta bien – dijo, con suma elegancia. – Pero, una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó rápidamente, lo que sea por que aquel grupo de Ravenclaw de su año dejaran de mirarla.

- Que no salgas con una sola chica dentro de tres meses – murmuró, maliciosa. Las chicas detrás de ella comenzaron a cotillear. A James se le desacomodó la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué haga qué? – preguntó, horrorizado. No dios, todo menos aquello.

- Que no salgas con ninguna chica, incluyendo zorras, dentro de tres meses – dijo ella, parecía muy divertida; sonreía enormemente, y sus ojos tenían una malicia irreconocible. Irreconocible, claro hasta que te acordabas quien era su madre.

- No – dijo él, automáticamente y con voz dura.

- Bueno – dijo ella, comenzando a sacarse la capa nuevamente.

- ¡Maldición, está bien! – rugió James.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo ella, una de las muchachas de atrás gritó de alegría.

- Sí – siseó, con los dientes apretados.

- Bien. Una condición más.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué?

Lily giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió. - ¿Prometes que la cumplirás?

- Depende

- Hace calor – ella comenzó a sacarse la capa.

- ¡Esta bien! Dilo

- Bien. Saldrás con Ada, ¡Ada ven! – gritó Lily. Una joven castaña de su edad apareció detrás, era bonita pero muy delgada. Tenía unos ojos verdes y miraban a James como si fuera suyo.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Ada, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Hola – dijo James, tirando la cabeza para atrás. Podía jugar que esa joven estaba mirando algo muy importante de él.

- James, te presento a tu nueva pareja; Ada – una divertida Lily comentó. James miró a su hermana violentamente. Pero luego recordó algo, y sonrió;

- Querida pequeña enana hermana. – El tono amenazador de su voz no movió ningún pelo a la pelirroja, y lo peor era que seguía sonriendo. – Dijiste que no tendría que salir con ninguna chica durante tres meses.

- Lo sé – dijo ella con voz aterciopelada. – Pero ella tiene mi edad, por lo tanto, querido hermano flacuchento, ella es una niña. No una chica.

James quedó estático, mirando a su hermana sorprendido. ¡Iba a matarla, lo juraba!.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – dijo ella, sonriendo sinceramente. - ¿No irás a decir que no, verdad? Tengo una camisa de talle catorce en mi guardarropa que quiere ser usada.

- ¿Catorce? – gritó James. Gruñó;- Está bien, está bien. Lo haré.

- Mañana comienzas.

Su hermana, con la enorme capa encima siguió su camino, seguida de sus amigas. Aún así su hermana llamaba mucho la atención, aquellos cabellos, ojos y labios. ¡Maldición! Que más daba, el año entrante ya no estaba más en Hogwarts.

Se acercó a su hermano. El grupo seguía riéndose.

- ¡Albus! – gritó, el guapo muchacho le dio la atención. – Prepárate, el año que viene te toca a ti. ¡Los peores años de tu vida! Ten en mente que no saldrás con chicas, no señor.

James siguió su camino, dejando a un desconcertado morocho de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué quiso decir? – preguntó Zabini. Mirando al gran hermano de Albus que subía las escaleras para entrar a Hogwarts mientras se regañaba.

- No lo sé – murmuró Albus. Un silencio para nada incómodo se hizo presente.

- Oye, Albus – comentó el rubio Scorpius. – Llámame traidor si quieres, pero tu hermana está demasiado buena.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy, te romperé los dientes!

* * *

><p><strong>Adoro la <em>nueva generación<em>. Me atrapó mucho.**

Bueno, un fic para éste gran personaje. Me parece muy bueno como para tratarlo, y porque no hacer un pequeño fic de él, en uno de esos días en Hogwarts con sus hermanos y sus muchas admiradoras.

Espero que dejen sus **reviews**, espero que así sea.

**Muchas gracias** por leer, y perdón por tomar su tiempo.

**N**ota: me gustaría que vean el video que está en mi perfil, en la sección TRAILERS. Trata de la nueva generación, de James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily y Scorpius.


End file.
